Una feliz Navidad
by Dipi-chan
Summary: La navidad un día festivo donde las familias se reúnen para disfrutar en compañía y del enorme festín que hay, luces navideñas que decoran el arbol que se encuentra en el hogar...todos aman la navidad, todos menos Sasuke Uchiha


**Bueno, este es mi primer one-shot que publico y espero que les guste xD**

**y espero que mis dos grandes amigas lean esto, por que estoy mas que segura que están registradas aquí, así que quiero ver sus comentarios en esta historia ¬¬**

******Declaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto-sama (¿por que tuviste que matar a Neji? ¡¿Por que?! T.T )

* * *

La navidad donde las familias se reúnen para compartir, la alegría y el entusiasmo de los niños al decorar el árbol, el delicioso olor de la comida recién hecha por las madres, y ni que hablar de los copos de nieve que caían del cielo cubriendo las calles de un manto color blanco, todos aman la navidad, todos menos Sasuke Uchiha.

¿La razón? Simple… ¿de qué sirve festejar la navidad si las personas que eran tu familia ya no están? ¿De qué sirve festejar la navidad si tu madre, tu padre y tu hermano no estarán en la casa? ¿De qué sirve decorar el maldito árbol si no podrás compartir la maldita misma alegría que tenias cuando eras niño? ¿De qué sirve si no podrás disfrutar del rico festín que hacia tu madre?

Ahora te encuentras sentado en una de las tantas bancas del parque, lamentándote de tu maldita desgracia, mirando como los niños juegan con sus padres y tú, sientes envidia, envidia de la inocencia y la felicidad que brillan en los ojos de esos pequeños, de esa inocencia y felicidad de las que te fueron arrebatados ese día y es en ese momento en que te das cuenta que tu vida fue toda una mierda desde el momento en que decidiste cumplir con una venganza sin sentido, todo porque no querías abrir los ojos, todo porque no quisiste escuchar a las personas que te querían.

-¿Sasuke-kun?-

En ese momento levantas la mirada y te encuentras con esos ojos color verde que te hipnotizan, esa melena color rosa que desprende un olor tan dulce que te atrae, ella te mira con una sonrisa de esas que adoras y extrañaste desde el momento en que volviste a poner un pie en esta aldea y con esa misma sonrisa te pregunta si la quieres acompañar a hacer unas compras, tu simplemente asientes con la cabeza y durante todo el trayecto te la pasaste en silencio dejando que ella te contara todo lo que le había sucedido ese día, no porque no tuvieras nada de qué hablar, si no porque te encanta escuchar su voz, por que querías saber qué tal le fue en su trabajo o en su entrenamiento.

Porque después de todo Sakura Haruno era una persona realmente interesante ante tus ojos, porque era la única persona que te hacía sentir bien cuando está al lado tuyo, con ella sientes que todos tus temores y demonios se esfuman y cuando menos lo esperas la noche había caído y como buen compañero la acompañas hasta su casa y cuando se tienen que separar ella te invita a que entres, te lo piensas un poco pero al ver esos ojos suplicantes aceptas.

Y ahí estas, parado en la puerta más que sorprendido y confundido al ver a Naruto y a Kakashi con sonrisas en los rostros cuando te vieron entrar, pero todo eso paso a un segundo plano cuando sentiste que alguien tiraba de tu mano.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun-

La noche pasó entre risas y gritos, una que otra pelea que tuviste con Naruto, esas peleas inocentes que tenías con él cuando eras un simple gennin, por primera vez, sentiste que estabas dentro de una familia, ese sentimiento cálido que le hace bien a tu corazón que hace mucho no sentías.

Y por primera vez sonríes, pero no una sonrisa burlona o de esas "made Uchiha" si no una sincera, por que estabas feliz en ese momento y reconoces que siempre tuviste una familia, tal vez en ese grupo no tenias una madre, pero tenias a Kakashi que lo considerabas como un padre, a Naruto que además de ser tu mejor amigo era tu hermano, y te repites que eres un idiota por recién darte cuenta que aquí tenias a donde pertenecer, a donde sentirte cómodo.

Ves a tu compañera traer varios regalos, para ti y para ellos, con esa sonrisa radiante que desde pequeño te gustaba, pero que jamás te atreviste a aceptar, y cuando ella te entrega el tuyo, la tomas desprevenida y la besas, un beso que anhelabas desde hace mucho tiempo, pero tenias que separarte por que tus pulmones exigían oxigeno, pero no antes sin decirle un ligero Te amo en su oído y ella te sonríe con sus mejillas sonrojadas-

-Igual yo Sasuke-kun –ella te abraza por el cuello para besarte otra vez-

-¡Oe Sasuke-teme-asalta cunas! ¡Suelta a mi pequeña hermana dattebayo!

Esta fue la mejor navidad para ti ¿no Sasuke?, tal vez ahora, puede ser que empieces a amar la navidad

* * *

**¿WHAT? ¡en el word era mas largo! ¡Esto es una injusticia!**

**ya que, no se le puede hacer nada u.u**

**Espero que les haya gustado, acepto tomatazos, insultos y todo lo que se les ocurra x3**

**¡Ah! y espero que hayan tenido una linda navidad xD**


End file.
